I'm in love with my best friend?
by Vocaloidluver01
Summary: Rei loves Ring. Does she love him back? He doesn't know. Hope you enjoy! I suck at summaries.. T T RingxRei if you don't like don't read. Rated T for language. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know RingxRei is uncommon but I like the couple .. Please enjoy this fan fiction!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID!**

Chapter One

Rei's P.O.V.

I am in love with my best friend, Ring Suzune. Unfortunately she has a boyfriend. Rinto. Rinto Kagamine, my rival. He had confessed to Ring a year ago.. Ring had a HUGE crush in Len Kagamine, but when she saw Rinto's "cute" face.. You get the idea.

"Rei!" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I was saying that Rinto..."

I drifted off after that. Everyday it was Rinto did this or Rinto did that. I was tired of hearing his name.

"Just say yes." I said angrily.

Ring stared at me.

"What?"

"Say yes."

"Alright then."

And with that she stood up and walked away.

Ring's P.O.V.

My awesome best friend, Rei just told me to say yes. Yes to what? To Rinto breaking my heart. He asked me if I wanted to break up with me. For some odd reason. I think it's because he loves Rin.. Rei wants me Rinto to break my heart? Some best friend I have..

"Ring-chan!"

I turned to see Rinto. This is great. Right?(A/N she said sarcastically)

"Hey."

"What's with the sad face?"

"What do you think, baka?"

"Aww someone's moody today."

"Gomen, Rinto."

I started to walk away.

"Ring?" "You've decided?"

"Gomen.."

Hot tears streamed from my eyes. I kept walking away.

_'Don't look back..'_

_**Please review? I hoped you enjoyed it! ^-^ See you guys in the next chapter! I will try to update everyday! But I'm busy from school homework.. =.=**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I will try my best to update everyday! But I'm very busy with school homework and all that stuff.. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID! **

Rei's P.O.V.

"Text received!" My phone rang.

I checked the screen.

'_Good morning Rei. _It said.

It was from Ring.

_'Could you get up now? I've been waiting for 30 minutes'_

Oh damn. I forgot. We have school today. I got up and dressed quickly. I grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the door. Then I saw Ring leaving already.

"Ring!"

She turned around.

"Oh look! Rei _finally_ woke up!" she said sarcastically.

Her eyes.. Were red from.. Crying?

"H-hey.. Sorry." I said gently

"You'd better be!" She shouted at me.

"You gave me advice to break up with the one person I love!" Ring yelled.

"W-what?!" "When did I do that?!" I said angrily.

I made Ring break up with Rinto? Impossible. I liked seeing Ring happy. But not with _him._

"Yesterday. You told me yesterday." And with that she stormed off.

Was I feeling happy?

Ring's P.O.V.

I can't believe it. He told me to break up with him. Now he doesn't even know that he did?! What kind of best friend is like that?!

Throughout the whole day I avoided Rei. I couldn't take it anymore. He just.. I don't know.. He's being an asshole. That's what.

Was he still that best friend I knew?

I walked to my next class.

When I sat down there was a slip of paper on my desk.

It read:

_'Meet me at the rooftop after school._

_from: the person you hate'_

__Who is that person?

Please review! Sorry for ending it so briefly.. .'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update.. So busy with school.. =.= **

**Well, I hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID. (You should know by now. =.=)**

Ring's P.O.V

-After School-

I hurried to the rooftop.. The one person I hate.. Was it Rinto? No.. I still love him. Was it Rei? Possibly.. I wonder if he's still my best friend..

I walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

Rei. He was standing there. With another Rei?

I must be hallucinating.. There were two Reis' standing in front of me.

Rei's P.O.V.

Yes, my plan worked. Ring looked totally confused. The other me was Rinto.

I had dragged him into the boy's washroom and told him about my plan.

The Rei that Ring picked would be her.. Boyfriend.

I was sure that Ring would know I was the real Rei.

I had forced Rinto to dye his hair black, temporally.

He looked exactly like me.

I nodded at Rinto.

"Hello." We said in unison.

"Do you know which one of us is the real Rei?" We asked.

"Hmm, you." Ring pointed at me.

"How do you know?"

"Rei doesn't have blue eyes." She pointed at Rinto.

I forgot. Amber-colored contacts.

Ring's P.O.V.

Rei thought he could outsmart me. Looks like he hasn't changed a bit.

He looked defeated. And happy?

Rei smirked.

"Well, now your my girlfriend."

Wait, what did he say?

"Um, excuse me?"

He looked at me. No, he stared at me.

"I love you. Like more than a friend." He said.

"Uh.."

I didn't know what else to say.. Did I love him back? Yes and no.

Yes, he was extremely attractive. But.. I thought we were best friends?

"I..."

_**Hehe. A cliffie. Sorry if this chapter was rushed. I just really wanted Rei to confess. :P What does Ring say? It's a secret until next chapter~**_

_**See you next chapter. :3**_

_**Please Review! ^-^ **_

**_SHOUTOUT CORNER!_**

**_ Big thanks to:_**

**_PinkRoseStories _**

**_and_**

**_TwistedParadox_**

**_For reviewing all the past chapters! _**

**_Thanks~ _**

**_Vocaloidluver01_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!~ Sorry if this update was also late.. ^^'' I know you've been waiting to see what Ring will say!**

**I've got many reviews telling me to continue, so here it is! :D **

**Enjoy!~  
**

DISCLAIMER: I SERIOUSLY STILL DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ring's P.O.V.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I... I gotta go.."

I couldn't say anything else.. My mouth wouldn't obey me..

Do I really love Rei back? Well.. I don't actually know.. yet..

Sure, he is attractive in all.. But we're childhood friends..

And those sort of things only happen in anime..

I turned and walked away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rei's P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I watched Ring turn and go..

I lunged forward to grab her, but someone stopped me.

It was.. Rinto.. or the other me.

"I won't let you have her, so easily." He said.

"..." I just glared at him.

He's ruining my chance!

I felt like punching him. But that would make Ring angry or sad.. I don't really want her to feel that way..

"Well, if you're done glaring, I have somewhere else to be right now." And just like that, Rinto sauntered away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ring's P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I walked to the park.. My favorite place.. It helped me calm down most of the time..

I sat down and without realizing it I started to cry.

I felt so confused... I just..

It started to rain.

Just great. The rain matched my mood.

I started to get soaked.

I held my knees and kept crying. My emotions just came pouring out.

Then the rain stopped. Only on me.

I looked up and saw.. Rei

He was looking down at me and I was looking up at him. **(A/N: Anime moment!) **

"Ummm, Hey" Rei said.

"Hi..?" I said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"About what I said earlier-"

Oh, yes. He speaks of the confession. Things were just getting weird, we were such good friends and then.. BAM Weird confession.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fans: What?! Thats all?!**

**VL01: I sincerely apologize for such a short chapter! **

**I have homework and other fanfics to update. **

**Fans: - wrestling VL to the ground - **

**VL01: P-please r-review! Ack! -falls to the ground-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! VL is back with another chappie! It might be short tho.. D:**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ring's P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just yesterday two big things happened.

One; Rei said he loved me..

Two; Rin and Rinto are dating.

Im not very happy about either of them.

"Ring~~~!"

I looked to see the cellphone fanatic and my friend, Neru.

"Hey Neru." I sighed.

"Why the sad face?"

After I was done explaining, Neru was looking down at her cellphone.

I just sighed again, and walked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rei's P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I causally walked down the hall, while running my hands through my hair.

Everything seemed unusually normal..

People were slamming their lockers, Rin and Rinto were kissing in the corner.. Wait.

WHAT. Ring is not going to be happy about- Why do I keep thinking about her?!

She was always in my head.. Her beautiful blue hair, I wish I could run my fingers through it and feel how silky it was.. Everything about her was beautiful.. What was I saying?

Oh right, I'm sort of avoiding Ring.. A little.. Yesterday she just brushed me off at the park..

I kept walking.

Then.. CRASH. I was on the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" it was Ring.

And she was on top of me and... Her chest was.. Oh god, I'm such a pervert..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ring's P.O.V.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was walking down the hall, when BAM. Something hit me, literally.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" It was Rei. A _blushing _Rei.

Then I realized why he was blushing. I was on top of him and my chest, which was not that big, was on his chest. Honestly my chest is very- God.. Never mind.

I quickly got up.

"Sorry!" We both said at the same time.

I laughed, really hard. I don't know why, but I just kept laughing and after a while Rei started laughing too. We were in the middle of the hall and people were staring at us like we were crazy.

Then Rei stopped laughing and stared at me.. We were looking each other.. Nut heart felt all jittery.

Ours faces got closer.. And closer..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**VL is mean, she left off where Rei an Ring would've kissed. XD**

**Rei and Ring: What?! We were about to what? **

**VL01: Hehe, secret~~!**

**Rei and Ring: Please Review! We wanna find out what happens to us!**

**VL01: They stole my lines.. **


End file.
